


Virgin's Blush

by cgluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgluv/pseuds/cgluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had both been nervous about spending the night together for the first time, Hermione had spent all last week going thru every single shop in town looking for a suitable nightgown. The one she had picked out was a simple soft pink thing. The shop girl had giggled and said the color was called “VIRGINS BLUSH”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin's Blush

The straps of her nightgown began to fall, slipping down around her shoulders as he kissed her and held her. His large hands could almost wrap completely around her waist, gently brushing over her stomach, sending warm rushing pulses to her center. She moaned into his mouth and slid her arms over his broad shoulders, pulling him desperately to her chest. She wanted to feel him, the firm solid heat of him. He moved her towards the bed, never once breaking their kiss. She laid down, pulling him closer, pulling him on top of her. He knew now that this was how he would die, surely this would be the thing to end him, this beautiful crazy girl beneath him.  It was torture and he hoped it would never end.

Her warm sweet mouth sucking in his lower lip. Her small soft hands felt like they were everywhere at once. In his hair, pulling and tugging, sending beautiful burst of pain down his spine followed quickly by her fingernails running over his scalp, soothing the pain and sending sweet shivers thru him. Her hands moved down to his shoulders, pushing his body into hers so he could just feel the shape of her plush inviting breasts. Down to his waist, where her little fingers franticly grabbed the hem of his nightshirt and tugged it off. The cool air around them shocked him at first but that was nothing compared to the thrill of her warm hands on his back. Rubbing and scratching his flesh. Then shyly she moved her hands to the tie of his pajama bottoms, she pulled the string and let them fall open, revealing his manhood cover only by his boxers.

This had been the farthest they had ever gone. Usually they would stop (or get interrupted) well before they got to this point. But luckily for them, there was no one to interrupt them now.  They had waited so long, so unbelievably long. Between her going to Australia while he stayed home and helped repair Hogwarts and his family and then him going thru auror training while she finished her last year at school.  It had been a lot to deal with but they stuck together, knowing it would be worth it. And it was, she had finally graduated and gotten a job in the law department, helping magical creatures gain equality and he had finally became a fully-fledged auror and had even gotten a raise for single handedly catching one of the nastiest Death Eaters left.

Everything was finally coming together, so that when they had found a nice little flat near the ministry they jumped at it. Not only hoping to get some much deserved privacy but also because they both knew that this was the life they wanted and that they desperately wanted to start living it.

They had spent all day moving in, she spent over two hours arranging her book collection. While he spent the whole day trying to hook up the telly-watsit. They had both been nervous when it came to unpacking the bedroom. They had bought a new queen sized bed at a muggle mattress shop. He had taken extra special care to find the perfect one, pulling her around the store, having them lay on each one until they found the perfect bed. Perfect by his standards at least but Hermione made it perfectly clear that she was not going to be sleeping or umm… anything else on a water bed.

They had both been nervous about spending the night together for the first time, Hermione had spent all last week going thru every single shop in town looking for a suitable nightgown. The one she had picked out was a simple soft pink thing. The shop girl had giggled and said the color was called “VIRGINS BLUSH”. However silly the name, Hermione thought the frock was perfect, sexy yet still suitable for regular nighttime wear. Hopefully Ron would like it as well.

She was worried about what she looked like, especially considering what she was going to be compared to. She had seen the adult magazines underneath Ron’s bed at the burrow. How would she ever come close to those beautiful scantily clad witches, and of course Lavender, who was perfect and feminine and ample breasted. She knew Ron had never done more than snog her, but at the same time Hermione really didn’t want to disappoint him.

Ron, who was less worried about what he looked like, as he was no longer that scrawny little twat he was before auror training. He was more worried about what he would actually do. What if Hermione didn’t want to have sex, What if he scared her or hurt her, or what if they did do it! What if he was rubbish, what if it was horrible. The last thing he wanted to do was to send Hermione running into the arms of someone who would actually knew what he was doing.

It wasn’t as if they were completely unaware of the…logistics of the act. Ron had sat thru many embarrassing talks with his father and a few surprisingly helpful conversations with Bill. Hermione of course, had gone to the library. She had found many informative books on the subject and had gone to a healer to get proper birth control. Hermione was nothing if not prepared. She had even bookmarked a few interesting positions from a “kama sutra for beginners” book she thought would be fun to try out .

After dinner Hermione suggested she get dressed in the bedroom and he in the bathroom, Ron could do nothing but nod and watch her walk down the hallway, secretly admiring the view, Gods he was a perv, wasn’t he. How could she even think about being with him. She was a saint. He walked into the bathroom and took one look in the mirror. Really how could she want him, he might have filled out a bit, but his stupid hair and those blasted freckles were just screaming at him. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind he got dressed and brushed his teeth. Quickly checking for bats in the cave, he looked himself over one finale time, if Hermione wanted him he certainly wasn’t going to say no.

Ron quickly walked across the hall to their room and knocked on the door. Knocked! Why the bloody hell would he knock on his own door? He mentally kicked himself and gulped as her heard Hermione answer “Come in”

That was the last thing he remembered after opening the door, he stood there, mouth open in awe of the goddess before him. Her hair brushed out, soft and curly, fell around her shoulders. She turned towards him “Hey” she said before he moved to her in a few quick strides and ravaged her.

He would later kick himself again for not taking it slow with her like he planned, but it was her bloody fault in the first place. Her, standing there in that little pink dress, a dress that showed a lot more leg that he was used to. And Merlin was it soft, she was soft and she smelt so good, like vanilla. He wanted to eat her.

Hermione was surprised by his sudden movements, but she didn’t miss a beat once his lips were on hers. She couldn’t help herself and it was his fault entirely. So strong and warm and he smelled like her favorite aftershave. Her hands had minds of their own. They clawed at him, at his hair, at his shirt. The tips of her breasts had become unbearably hard under the pressure of his chest. She felt her knees go weak as he moved them to the bed, she didn’t want to lose the feel of him next to her. She pulled him on top of her, pressing herself to him. She took off his shirt and moved her hands from his back down to his chest feeling the flex of his muscles under her finger tips, the up and down of his stomach against her palms as he fought for breath.

Before she knew it, she was pulling at his pajamas, wanting to feel the firm proof of his arousal for her. She stole all her Gryffindor courage as she quickly pulled his bottoms down and reached to feel him thru his boxers. Up until then their lips had been linked in a powerful kiss but as soon as he felt her hands on him, he let go of her mouth and moaned into her shoulder, releasing more of his weight on top of her.

Hermione loved it, not only the sweet pressure of him on top of her, but the feeling of having this much power over him, of being able to give him this much pleasure. It was intoxicating. She moved her lips to his neck, gently kissing him as she stoked his length. She wasn’t surprised when she felt how large he was. She had felt him before, pressed up against her thigh as they snogged in the broom closet at the burrow or against her bottom as she sat on his lap when there was nowhere else to sit in the Three Broomsticks. He wasn’t disgustingly huge but still, he wasn’t something to sneeze at. She pressed harder against him and he moaned her name into her shoulder.

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. All he could think was, Fuck. His brain was swimming in her. Her smell, her taste, her touch. Oh bloody fuck, she felt so good. She was amazing and he couldn’t get enough of her. He wanted to make her feel this good, he wanted her to moan his name. Hell he wanted her to _scream_ his name. He quickly started kissing her, her neck, her jaw, her cheek, her lips, and then lower. Her shoulder, her collarbone, the soft swell of her breast, the peak of her nipple thru the fabric of her dress. Gods she was wonderful.

She moaned deeply, holding his head tightly to her chest, arching towards his hot mouth. She cried out as his hands started their way up her legs. Smoothing over her calves, up to her knees and then to her warm thighs beneath her nightgown. Her legs opened unconsciously and he pushed the gown higher, revealing her matching lace underwear. Daringly, he moved his hand over her center, pressing his palm into her soft warmth. She moaned louder and began to rock her hips. “Ron please…” She said breathlessly.

He about came right then and there, the sound of his name on her lips, the wet heat coming off her , it was almost to much to handle. He started to move his hand up and down and he focused his mouth to her other nipple and looked up to watch her reaction. The sight was completely erotic. Mouth open, lips wet and swollen, eyes closed, focused on the pleasure he was giving her. Fuck! He was doing this to her. Her moans, her blush, her wetness, it was all because of him. The idea alone was the confidence boost he needed.

He would not be that scared kid anymore. This was his girl and this was their reward. All the fighting, all the suffering, everything. This was what they had fought for, and Gods it was worth it. He began kissing her again with renewed fever. Moving them up to the front of the bed, he pulled the nightgown above her and pulled her close to him and held her. Looking straight into her eyes he said “I love you so much”

She must have been dreaming, she must have. She looked back at him and let a tear escape her eyes. “I love you too”. They knew they loved each other. They knew that they were meant to be together but they had never actually said it out loud before. It was just this unspoken give-in. They had said it wordlessly a million times before, probably before they even realized they had feelings for each other, but now to finally say it, to make it real, it was… magical to say the least.

They began kissing again, all fear and doubt replaced with confidence and love. He moved in between her legs, kissing down her body to her center. He placed a kiss above the hem of her panties and pulled them off, throwing them off the bed and into another dimension for all he knew. She wasn’t bare like the girls in the magazines had been, but she had kept herself tidy and she smelled so good. He kissed her there, on her mound and then used his fingers to open her up. Gods she was dripping, he smiled and looked up at her. To his disappointment she was covering her face with a pillow, but with a devious grin he lowered his head and took what he thought was most likely her clit into his mouth. Whatever it was, it had the desired effect. Her hips immediately bucked off the bed, pushing herself closer to his mouth.

She let go of the pillow and held his head to her center. He smiled to himself and continued to devour her. Exploring her folds with his tongue, paying special attention to the pulsing little nub above her opening. Suddenly her legs began to shake and her hands started to twist painfully in his hair. Her hips shook wildly, as if she had no control over them and then she was screaming. Screaming his name, moaning so loud he was sure the neighbors could hear.

She settled down, eyes closed, body shaking slightly, breathing heavily. She looked down at him and smiled, she couldn’t believe what had just happened. She had had orgasms before of course, but nothing close to what she had experienced just now. She felt extremely relaxed, she looked down at him again and started to giggle. The look on his face was priceless, he looked extremely smug and proud of himself, yet still like he had just opened the best present on Christmas day.

She sat up and pecked him on the lips, quickly pulling him out of his haze. He smiled at her and kissed her back, pulling them back down onto the bed. She began kissing him more soundly and wrapped her arms around his neck, rolling him onto his back. She sat up again, her chest pressing against his and looking straight into his eyes. “My turn”.

His eyes turned wide as he realized what she meant. All he could do was nod in agreement and hoped she understood his unflinching consent. Only in his dreams did he dare ask her to do that. He understood most girls didn’t like doing that, let alone offering it straight out. But if Hermione wanted to he wasn’t going to question his luck.

She smiled excitedly with a gleam in her eyes he realized from many years of potions meant she was finally going to get to experiment hands on. She kissed him again, on the lips, and then moving lower to his chest and stomach and then finally coming face to face with his manhood. She looked up at him again, wanting to watch his every reaction, she smiled and started to fondle him. Slowly moving up and down, hoping she was doing it right. She sat up quickly and pulled at the hem of his boxers. Tugging them down his legs, letting his cock spring free.

Hermione never thought she would ever describe a penis as being beautiful, but she had to admit his was. Long and thick and slightly red, pulsing and desperately awaiting her touch. She immediately took him in her hand, much to his extreme pleasure, he breathed out heavily, her name on his lips. She moved her body, laying on her stomach between his legs. She started to stroke him. The sight was extremely erotic, every now and then he would twitch in her hand and the tip was starting to leak pre-cum. Without thinking she moved quickly and licked the bead of wetness that had rolled down to the base of his cock. She licked up to the tip and then took the head of him into her mouth.

Yup, this is how he was going to die, Getting his knob sucked off by the most amazing witch in existence. He had to admit that if he was going to die, this wasn’t a bad way to go out. Gods her mouth felt so good, warm and wet and fuck, he loved her so much. She had to stop. He was going to cum if she didn’t.

 “Her… Hermione …stop”

Her first thought was that she had done something wrong, she quickly took him out of her mouth and looked up at him. He was breathing heavily, fighting with himself to calm down. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“You are… amazing” he said breathlessly, moving to sit up. “But if you keep doing that I won’t last long”

She smiled and blushed, moving to kiss him. He kissed her back, holding the back of her head to his. He thought it would be gross to kiss her after she had just had him in her mouth, but it was oddly erotic. He laid back down, pulling her on top of him. They kissed more passionately, pulling close to each other, she sat up and straddled him, kissing him harder and pressing her chest against his.

“Can I… Can I be on top?” She asks hesitantly. “I mean I read that it can make it better for girls…their first time…”

Ron smiled up at her and nodded his head “That’s my girl, always reading.”

She smiled back and kissed him again, moving her body to hover over his cock. They kept their eyes locked as she lowered herself onto him. They both hissed at the contact, him from the pleasure, her from the pain. It wasn’t as bad as she had thought it would be, it was more of a sharp sting than anything else, mostly she felt full, stretched open around him. It was lovely being so close to him. She was looking straight at him, he, on the other hand, had his eyes shut tight, focusing on the pleasure. Still looking at him, she started to move, slowly at first, trying to find a rhythm.

This was a billion times better than anything he had ever imagined. He didn’t dare open his eyes for fear of bursting right then. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but he desperately wanted her to cum too. He moved his hand from her hip to her center, finding her clit and rubbing in the circular motion he knew she liked. He had to look when she started to moan, moving faster now; she was riding him, grinding into his hand.

“Oh, Ron” she yelled, her orgasm rocketing thru her.

That’s what did it. That breathless vibrating sound of her voice. The feeling of her body convulsing around him. It was all to much, he erupted inside her, groaning out her name, like a prayer. He fell back onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow, her head falling onto his chest. They were both breathless, clinging to each other, not wanting to ever let go. They began to catch their breath, but continued to lay there together, still joined at the hip. It was heaven. He rubbed her back as she trembled, letting the aftershocks of her orgasm roll thru her.

“I love you.” they said at the same time, smiling because they knew it was true and that it always would be.


End file.
